Personal Security Devices (PSDs), for example, smart cards, tags, wearables, mobile terminals (e.g., tablet devices, mobile phones and/or other smart device) and/or any appropriate security-capable personal device, may use a process where information and programs necessary to use the PSD are loaded therein. The information may include an initial security mechanism (SM) that may be used to access the PSD and/or may allow the PSD to be used for secure transactions. The information may also include applications that facilitate the SM provided by the PSD (e.g., a program to facilitate door access may include a specific door access security mechanism). In some cases, the information may be downloaded by a manufacturer prior to distribution, while in other cases, information for managing the PSD may be securely downloaded over a network to the PSD. For detailed discussions of features and operations of personal security devices, reference is made, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 8,028,083 B2 to Audebert et al., issued Sep. 27, 2011, entitled “Method and System for Remote Activation and Management of Personal Security Devices,” that discloses features of remote activation and management of PSDs over a network for obtaining services of data from a remote computer system, and to WO 2013/144719 A1 to Sechdeva et al., published Mar. 26, 2013, entitled “Field Revisions for a Personal Security Device,” providing disclosure for management and establishment of security mechanisms and key material in issued personal security devices in a field environment, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide advantageous mechanisms and techniques that enable and facilitate the access by a personal security device to a secured machine or device.